Is He Heaven Or Hell?
by TheeHarleyQuinn
Summary: In this MODERN version of the famous pair, Harley and Joker, Harley realizes that her Perfect man might not actually be so perfect. This abusive relationship is getting out of hand and everyone around can see that The Jokers sugar coated words are just rotting away. Can Harley pick herself up and walk away? Or will she choose to forgive him even after everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's Note ~ Hello my beautiful Puddin' Cups! Harley is back and with a New Story for you! Please Review if you would like me to continue this story, if not then it will be a one shot :D Since _I am_ Harley i have also decided to allow my Darling readers to leave me _ANY QUESTIONS_ you have about me and i promise to answer all (in Character as much as possible) Hope to hear from you, Harley Out *MUAK***

* * *

The front door slammed closed as I lay there on the cold living room floor shivering in fear, holding myself as if not to fall apart. _Stupid girl always upsetting him. He loves you he really does but why do you always have to make him so angry._

I slowly got up but my legs were still too weak and I fell to my knees. I threw my hands to the floor and wailed out, bowing my head in defeat. _Stupid stupid girl._ Finding what little strength I had left I gathered myself up and headed straight down the hall towards the bathroom.

This was always the worst part, I stared into the mirror not knowing where to start; my lip stick smeared across my face, my mascara covered lashes stuck together from all the crying, but the most prominent was the trickling blood from a tender pink scratch that resided in the corner of my left eye and traced down to my jaw. I followed it carefully with my eyes all the way down before noticing the small hand print bruise forming on my neck. I winced as I touched the purple blue spots on my forearm and thighs.

I looked back into the reflection of my eyes and turned away in shame. Sitting on the bathroom shelf was a picture of Mr. J and I, my arms wrapped around his torso as he and I looked lovingly into one another. There were only a couple photos like this of him and I but it was more than he's ever shown anyone and I was more than grateful to be able to experience this side of him. I smiled as tears stained my face again. I quickly wiped them away and headed towards the kitchen I opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle of rum pivoting on my heal I re-entered the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with warm water.

After Mr. J and I would fight, baths were the only thing that seemed to calm me down…that and rum. I stripped of my clothes and slipped peaceful into the water before taking a swing at the bottle I held close to my chest.

* * *

He's going to love this! If there was one thing Mr. J couldn't resist, it was my puddin' cakes. After covering up all the bruises and re-applying my makeup I decided to make him some, so when he came home everything would be okay.

375 mL milk, 1/2 cup of sugar, 2 tsp of cornstarch, and 1/2 tsp of vanilla as I danced around the kitchen, finishing up the sauce for the cake and blasting a **New Year's Day** song. I had found myself blissfully singing along, hoping Mr. J would come home soon.

As if perfectly on cue my darling baby walked in through the door, my stomach knotted and for a second, felt like I shouldn't have moved from the floor where he last saw me but I shook my head and cheerfully headed towards the front door.

"Hi puddin'! I missed you," I called as I rounded the corner. There he stood in all his glory. His porcelain skin, perpetual grin, green hair and red lips all there. He wore his moss green t-shirt with his purple jeans as usual. I smiled. _He's home, my baby is home._ I leaned into hug him.

J. pulled me into his arms gripping tightly onto my forearms as he spoke, "Harley pookie, why do you do this? Why do you have to make daddy angry? He didn't mean to hit you, you know that but was there any reason to wake me up like that? You know I hate all the mushy gushy stuff."

My smile faded as I recalled this very morning; I had woken up early to make him breakfast and out of all the excitement, I had jumped on top of the bed and kissed him awake. The memory of his blood red eyes as he lunged for me made me shiver, "Yes I know puddin'. I'm sorry, Harley wasn't thinking."

"Good girl, now where's my cake?"

I smiled as I lightly kissed his cheek and hurried into the kitchen to grab the cake from the oven. _I knew he would forgive me, my sweet darling J. always forgave my stupidity but I have to be extra careful to not upset him any more at least not for a couple days. He was already so busy with work he didn't need me making a mess of things too._

I nodded to myself as I cut a slice and placed it on the plate.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **Just a fun fact: The song I was Listening to is none other than New Year's Day single _The Joker_ ;) Just if you were all wondering hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quinn's Note~ Hi ya darlings! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my little love story ;) Please keep reviewing and i will keep writing 3 Love ya all my little Puddin' cups! Harley Out! *MUAK*  
**_

* * *

 _He's asleep_ , I sighed in relief as I slowly turned my head towards the bedroom door. The kitchen was left a mess after I had baked the cake. I still needed to clean it up. I turned my head again towards my sleeping J. He lay peacefully still in the bed right next to me, his arm draped across my bare torso, if I wake him he'll for sure get angry again but if I don't clean the kitchen, it will be the same thing when he wakes. I lay unnaturally still trying to decide what to do.

A million thoughts flooded my mind before I decided on what to do. I held my breath as I slowly inched myself out of his arms and stood up. Mr.J shifted and my heart dropped but he only inhaled deeply before exhaling and continuing his slumber. I continued to hold my breath as I crept across the wooden floor and out of the bedroom. Once out of the room I exhaled, thank the hell dogs he did not wake up.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen as I slipped into my lace red shorts and his tshirt. I hummed lightly to myself as I began to pick up the dirty plates.

* * *

Just as I was putting away the last couple of dishes I heard the bathroom flush.

 _He's awake_ my heart fluttered, as a wide eyed J. walked out.

"Why did you get out of bed?" His voice firm as it always was.

 _Damn it I knew he wasn't asleep_ I bit my lip as I searched for something to say "I uh... well the kitchen was still dirty and I couldn't sleep knowing it was still a mess and I uh - I'm sorry if I woke you I didn't -"

He walked slowly towards me and pulled me into him, my heart was pounding so fast I could hear it through my ear drums I swallowed hard.

"And you're wearing my shirt," he continued as he looked me up and down. My throat felt dry and this time I couldn't speak.

He leaned in to me and held me inches away from his face before he spoke again, "I don't know why your favorite color is red darling, you look so sexy in green," he grinned before I felt his lips passionately kiss mine.

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me on top of the counter. "I love you," I breathed into his neck before licking him playfully.

"I know you do," he huffed as he tightened his grip and cupped my face with one of his hands. I stared lovingly into his dark green orbs _I really do love you and moments like these are the ones I live for_ I thought.

I kissed him deeply before slipping off the counter and out of his arms. I giggled and flopped down to the ground, "Won't you come play with Harley, puddin'?" I attempted to put on a sexy voice as I pawed at him.

He laughed and began to move towards me.

 ***Bring bring***

The phone rang and his smile dropped rather quickly.

 _Great job who ever you are_ I thought as I got up and quickly made my way towards the phone.

"Uh hello?" I paused and glanced over towards J.

A rough voice answered me, "Hey Harleen its Bruce, listen tell Mr.J that his shift changed and he has to be here in half an hour okay?"

 _Crap more bad news, damn that Bruce always messing shit up_  
"Uh yeah I'll tell him. Good bye Wayne."

I slowly put the phone down and turned to face J. "It was your boss puddin'" I leaned against the table and crossed my arms, "says you have to come into work in about a half hour baby," I pouted,swaying my hips as I walked towards him, "that mean Bruce always interrupting us" I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest before continuing "but you don't have to go, do you Puddin?"

"Stop it Harley you're being ridiculous, of course I have to go in!" He barked as he threw my hands off of him and looked at me in disgust.

I quickly headed towards the kitchen, "Well then, I'll make you something to eat so you won't be working on an empty stomach darling," I looked up to get his approval but he was already in the next room.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~  
** Georgiannamarie : Thank you so much! I shall need your support to continue Puddin'  
Roses and Diamonds : As you wished Darling, updated ;) Please keep Reviewing!  
silkydivagirl : Thank you! It really does mean a lot that you are enjoying it, right now i do plan on continuing - as long as people stay interested - so please keep reviewing! It really does help me.  
Guest : Thank you so much! I shall 3  
Ms. AtomicBomb : Thanks babe ;) Harley loves you shhhhh dont tell Mr. J 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's Note ~ Hiii I AM SO SO SO SSSorry this has taken forever and a day D: Not going to lie,I got side tracked with FanExpo cosplay prep, then school started and all that jazz! But i am back :D Iv missed you Puddings! It has been so long but Harley's here and even if the chapters aren't quickly updated, they WILL be updated sooner or later...I have not stopped writing and i dont intend to end any of my stories so DO NOT PANIC! I Reaaaaalllly hope you enjoy this chapter! See you Love Bugs very soon! Thanks for all the support and patience 3 Now that school has started *Bleh* how are you all holding up? Wishing you all the best! Harley OUT! *MUAK***

* * *

I opened the cupboard and began preparing him a simple sandwich making sure to cut off the crust that he didn't like. He was changed and out the room just as I was putting the bread into the toaster.

"Puddin', wait a minute, I'm almost done," I peeked out the kitchen arch way while holding a plate.

"And what be late?" He let out a sarcastic laugh, "Forget it." He slammed the door as he left.

I began to tremble with rage before

I let out a large scream and threw the China plate across the kitchen. It hit the wall and shattered on to the floor. My rage turned into tears as I let myself slide on to the floor, I sat there with salt tears flowing down my cheeks for a long while before I began to laugh uncontrollably. I wasn't sure what made me do it but I sat there laughing until my stomach ached, I slowly crawled over to the plate and began to collect the broken pieces. I quickly dumped them into the garbage and washed my hands of any shards, wiping my hands against my shorts I decided to call up Ivy.

It had been a while since I'd seen her and I really missed having my best friend around. Alone most days in this small apartment was not what I pictured when J. asked me to run away with him to Gotham.

I dialed her number and slouched down on to the couch. Not long after I heard her answer her cell with a quick greeting, "Hey Hun! It's me Harley, I'm home alone and was wondering if you would want to drive up for a while to hang out? I'm bored and miss your little vine ass," we both laughed before she answered.

"Yeah sure, babe. I'm actually in the area today, had to run a couple errands for Bane but I'm done now so I'll be there in about 5 okay?"

I gave a shriek of excitement before replying, "Can't wait, Red! See you!" I hung up the phone and danced into the bedroom I should probably clean the bed up and get dressed before Red gets here.

After tiding up, I slipped into my leather pants and threw on a black v neck camisole underneath my red and black plaid shirt.

* * *

 _Ding dong_

The bell went off and my heart skipped. I ran towards the door and ripped it open before flinging my arms around the woman who stood in the door way.

"Hey Red, I've missed you!"

"Me too," she answered as I felt her arms wrap tightly around me.

I took her hand in mine, "Come in," I smiled as she walked through.

"Oh," she paused, "it's been so long since I've been here," Ivy continued as she kicked off her black pumps

And adjusted her Queens Sweep forest green styled dress. "Geez those things were killing me," my bubbly sounding friend rubbed her foot.

"Yeah why so dressed up, Red? I don't think I've seen you out of your combat boots since..." I paused trying to remember a time she wore heels, "I actually don't think I've seen you wear heels," I furrowed my brows placing my fists on my hips in order to think better.

Ivy just smiled and stuck her thumb into the middle of my forehead, "Keep thinking that hard and you'll get wrinkles, Har," she laughed and stuck her tongue out towards me.

"Bleh, you wish I teased back. You hungry?" I asked remembering I hadn't even offered her to sit down.

"No I'm good... why don't we just sit and catch up, babe? It's been a while."

I smiled before turning and guiding us towards the sofa. "Yeah it has been."

"So how's Mr. Crazy?"

"Shut up he's not crazy," I rolled my eyes at her remark, "he just has a temper at times."

"Whatever you say, Har," she gave me a light smile; this smile is one I got from her many times. She always gave me that smile before one of her long pity speeches.

"What?" I looked Red up and down, "Just say it."

"It's nothing I haven't already told you. Babe, it's just..." she seemed to be analyzing her next words carefully,

"He's not the guy you fell in love with, Har, he's nothing but a couple cards away from psycho. I love you a lot and I'm just worried about you."

My heart always felt heavy after hearing her say stuff like that, "Yeah, yeah, I know you care but honestly he's a good guy. He just can't express himself very well, you know?" I smiled and nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"What is that?!" Suddenly Red reached out and grasped my hand tightly, "What is on your neck?"

I pulled my hand away and placed it over top of where her eyes lingered.

 _Shit, I hesitate,_ I thought as my eyes fluttered from her piercing eyes to the floor.

"Is that a bruise? Did he do this?HARLEY?"

I sat silently.

"Did he hit you?" She waited.

"Yes. But it was my fault he didn't mean to and he already apologized so it's all good. Everything is okay."

That only made Red more frustrated

"Har, this better have been the first and last time I see this." Her voice was almost choked at the end.

"Oh Red, I'm sorry please don't be sad. I'm fine, really, and don't worry; it will be." I leaned in and gave her a tight hug.

 _Would it be the last time,_ I thought as I pulled away and grinned.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

Georgiannamarie **: Really?! Aww thank you Much Love puddin'! How did i do this time?**

Phangirl 4 life : **Thank you! Your praises are well noted Merci!**

Ms. AtomicBomb : **As always my love 3 Cant wait to see you beauty ;P**

silkydivagirl: **I love pumpkin pie! I recently went to Mandarin and they had some there i swear i went crazy teehee :D I really hope you keep reviewing and liking it!**

FandomsByTheMillions **A million thanks to you :D Hope this one was done just as well 3**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone! Much Love! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn's Note~**

 **Hi Puddin' Cups! I Hope you are all as excited as i am to be posting this chapter?! Hmmmmmmmm... I Really appreciate the feedback I get, although last chapters reviews weren't much, I thank all my silent little readers! Harley truly loves you guys! Mr.J has been such a wonderful Boyfriend in these last few chapters -Thank the Hell Pups- and i wish i could say it is going to last but...it seems like I find myself in a sticky situation next chapter.. Can you guess what might go wrong? Let me know what you this it is 3 Hope you all keep enjoying the story and i cant wait too hear from you guys! HARLEY OUT! *Muak* Until Next time!**

* * *

I paced the living room back and forth. After having cleaned the kitchen and bathroom twice, and even painted my nails, I ran out of things to keep me occupied. The clock kept ticking, **11:30pm.** Red had left about three hours ago but Mr. J still hadn't come home. I was beginning to worry. _Should I call the office and ask about him or should I wait a bit longer?_ I couldn't take it anymore so I picked up the phone and dialed his office.

"Hello? Yes may I please speak to Mr. J, It's Harley, his girlfriend," I smiled as I always did when I said that.

"I'm very sorry Harleen he left at 9, is he not home yet?" A voice replied from the other line.

"No...but he probably got stuck in traffic or something," I laughed nervously.

"Oh, well alright, if he passes by here again I'll make sure he knows you called."

"NO! Uh.. I mean no thanks, you don't have to tell him I called, I'll just try his cell or something."

"Alright, well, goodnight Miss Harleen."

I hung up the phone and stiffly walked to the dining room chair, "Oh Puddin' where are you...?" I slouched down into the chair and rested my head on top of the table.

* * *

 **5am**

I slowly began to open my eyes, "Ah my neck," I rubbed the back of it, I had fallen asleep at the table waiting for J to come home. _Oh! J! He's probably in the room already!_ I stood up and jetted my way into the bedroom. The covers were still neatly tided as I had left them, he hadn't come home. Just as I was about to lay down onto the bed I heard the door unlock.

"I'm back baby!" He called to me.

A rush of excitement washed over me and I sprinted to the door, "Puddin'!" I ran straight into his open arms, "oh I was so so worried!"

I felt his arms go limp and his body got heavy "Darling? Take daddy to bed will ya?" The smell of vodka stained his every word. _I should have known...he went to the bar...every couple weeks he goes out with those...Those..THOSE clowns of friends he has and gets completely wasted_.

"Alright darlin', follow Harley," I pulled him towards the bedroom and carefully set him down "Harley will take care of you Puddin' don't you worry," I smiled, most people think that with a temper like his he would be an angry drunk, but when he's this drunk he's practically putty in my hands. I just wished he wasn't wasting his time with those clowns.

I kissed him gently and unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed back and pulled me closer before we slipped under the sheets. Our bodies intertwined and I felt him slowly begin to drift asleep. "I love you," I whispered and buried my face into his chest. "I love you," I repeated as I began to drift asleep.

* * *

"HARLEYYYYYYYYY!" I cringed at the sound of my J. Screaming.

"Uh..yes?" I called back from the bathroom where I had recently gotten out of the shower.

"Where did you put the Advil, Pookie?"

My muscles relaxed and I loosed my grip on my towel before answering him, "Puddin' I have something for the headache here one minute."

I hurried into the kitchen and filled a small glass with water before plopping an Alka-seltzer tablet into it. "Here Darlin', Harley will make you feel better," I smiled as I handed it to him.

"Thanks," he smirked back at me as he took a hard gulp of it and continued getting ready for work.

I sat down on the bed and also continued getting dressed.

"I'm leaving now!" Mr. J hollered as he was about to head out the door. I sprinted towards him and jumped up letting him catch me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him letting our tongues explore one another.

"I'll be waiting," I breathed hard trying to catch my breath as he slipped me off him.

"Yeah I know, pookie. Be good, Daddy will be home tonight." He ruffled the top of my head before grabbing his work bag and exiting the apartment.

I closed the door and sighed "Harley will wait...As always Harley will wait for you my love," I smiled and pushed my hair out of my face. _Well it's time I get to work as well,_ I place my hands on my hips and looked around. _The bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and living room floor_ , I listed the things that needed a good scrubbing in my head.

"Man this is going to be a killer on my poor nails," I looked down at my hands and frowned at the sight of the chipped grey nail polish. "Oh! If I finish quickly, I'll go out and get them done!Good Idea Harley!" I smiled to myself and walked towards the stereo. _Music to make the work go faster and my heart beat stronger,_ I thought pressing play and letting the world become silent.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

Guest : Thank you so much! The problem with being so detailed is that it takes me ages to upload, because i want it to be perfect for my Darlings! But i am glad it is all paying off! Thank you so much Puddin' Take care!

Georgiannamarie : Thanks Doll face 3 I hope you enjoyed our encounter..cant say My next encounter with my Love Bug will go just as smoothly - I mess up a lot - D: Thank you so much and see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn's Notes~**

 **Merry X-Mas my lovely Readers! I am so very happy to be updating for you all! Even if you don't celebrate Christmas Puddin' here's my Gift to you all hehe. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for your patience :3 Please review and ill see you guys soon ;) Harley Out! *MUAK***

* * *

"Finally done!" I looked around proud of the freshly waxed floors, folded and put away laundry, "This house smells amazing now," I giggled to myself and began to put away the cleaning supplies. "This gives me plenty of time to fix myself up a bit and go to get my nails done." I pranced back into the room opening the closet and stepping in. The closet was not huge but still considered a walk in, I smiled and inhaled, I love the smell of freshly done laundry, I thought to myself as I leaned in a buried my face into My King of Arkham's clothes all hung neatly on the sleek black pole. I giggled again and pivoted on my heel to face my own clothes.

After carefully selecting my red long sleeve turtle neck sweater and black shorts along with my solid white knee high socks, I made my way into them and out towards the bathroom. Staring into the Mirror I began my hair process tying them into two high pigtails, I took my brush and—starting from the top and working my way down—I began to gently backcomb it. After this was done two perfectly fluffy pigtails sat beautifully at the sides of my head.

"Perfection Harley," I said slowly moving my head side to side in admiration of my work. I sprinted towards the door slipping on my black ballerina shoes and yanking my Marilyn Manson shoulder bag off its hook before promptly exiting.

The walk to Gotham's nail salon wouldn't take long from the apartment. A vast blanket of fog hung heavy over Gotham. It suffocated every building and every tree at their base. Although this was not unlike most days here. For some reason I find comfort in that of the cold white blanket that hugs your hips and grabs at your legs. I breathed in letting the fresh air fill my lungs. It had been a while since I had last gone out by myself. It would have taken me about five minutes to get to the nail salon if I would have walked at a regular pace. After a good 20 minutes of walking slowly down the street I stopped at the entrance of Gotham Nails.

The outside is snug, beautiful and pleasant. Hard-wooden planks make up most of its outer structure. The small curtained windows make it impossible to see through, but the excited voices from within can be felt outside.

I enter through the small, soft-wooden door, only to be greeted by the strong smell of rubbing alcohol and cosmetic products. I look around and notice the nail ladies are swamped with customers, but my regular lady Bella still manages to welcome me from her seat with a short wave and wink.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Harles!" Bella smiles and looks back at her current client.

Jet black, perfectly tied hair reveals her sculpted, lively face. Her expressive aquamarine eyes, sit seductively within their sockets, watch vigorously over the nails in front of her.

A knife left a mark that stretches inward from her left shoulder to her underarm. This was actually the factor that ended with this becoming my go-to nail salon.

* * *

The first time Bella ever painted my nails she had to remove dried blood from under my nails and staining my hands.

It was the night my Puddin' and I had fought over something that lead me to leave the apartment. In the heat of things and my dramatic exit I had forgotten to reach for my cellphone and wallet. It was fall and the chilly night breeze clung to my skin making me shiver uncomfortably. I had walked quite far in anger before I noticed that I was lost. Since it had not been so long ago that I had first moved in with Mr. J, the streets of Gotham and all its people where still very new to me. Upon turning the street corner, I came across a man and a woman the poor girl was being pulled from her hair by this man. She was crying and begging him to stop, the man did so but threw her on the ground. I curiously moved closer to hear what the argument was about and that's when it happened. The man pulled out a switch knife and continued to threaten the woman, I sprinted and pulled her right arm up and towards me just as the man thrusted his knife at her. The woman gave a shriek and fell into my arms. The man's anger grew upon noticing my interference and bolted to me with his knife extended. He lunged for me only for me to duck and kick him in his knee. The man fell and so did his knife.

Out of pure adrenaline and fear I grabbed it and jabbed the crouching man's side, he gave a loud cry before stumbling away from the scene. I was panting and it felt like I was going to black out when I noticed my bloody hand holding the knife.

I began to shake uncontrollably, I wanted to vomit. Cold fingers touched my bloody hand before I realized the woman was still next to me she carefully took the knife off my hands.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Orabella what is your name?"

My voice was distant but I managed to answer her, "Harleen Quinzel." I robotically turned my head towards her.

"You're hurt," my eyes widened at the sight of the slim girl clutching the knife with her left hand and her right hand seeped with blood as she clutched her left shoulder with it.

"Just a scratch, it would have been worse if you weren't there, Harleen," she gave me a weak smile, "come let's go back to my shop, we can clean up there and have something warm to drink."

I nodded only to desperately run past her behind a dumpster to vomit.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

 **AngelFire85 Thank you very much Darlin', my goal is to try and keep my relationship as raw as possible for you guys. Nice try with the guess but not at this moment Puddin' Thanks for your constant support Harley Loves you!**

 **silkydivagirl Unfortunate by it wont last Darlin' :( Thank you for your concern i am doing great and i wish you the best of the best. Much thanks for the review, it always makes me smile!**

 **Thelgndofcrouton Thanks so much Puddin! Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What color will it be this time Harley?" Bella asked in a sweet voice, as she danced towards me.

"Oh, I don't know Bells, I want something that Mr. J will absolutely love."

"I have just the thing, don't you worry! Come Harley, sit down, I have everything ready for you." She took me by the hand, and pulled me towards her station. "Gosh it's been such a long time, since I've seen you. Where have you been locked up girl?"

I smiled at her energetic tone. "You're always so bubbly, aren't you Bella," I smiled at my friend, "Same old, same old. Stuck in that stupid apartment, cleaning, and cooking, and making sure that my baby boy is being taken care of. He's been working really Long hours lately, and I haven't been able to spend any time with him."

"How long have you guys been together? Seems like it's been ages." She began to file my nails, into the almond shape I prefer.

"It's been seven years now. I ran away from home to be with him on our two year anniversary, when I was 18, and I met you when we first moved here, about 5 years ago so, it hasn't been very long yet."

" Hasn't been very long? Are you crazy girl, it's been forever!" I laughed at her awed expression, seven years does look long for a couple not married but, not long enough when I think of the lifetime ahead.

A blush crept upon my face before I answered her " Yeah, I guess I'm just looking forward to the many more years ahead." I smiled up at her proudly.

"Well good for you Harls, that Mr.J is a lucky man." She smiled up at me, before continuing my nails.

* * *

"Thanks so much Bella!" I waved my freshly painted maroon colored nails, in her direction, before turning towards the door.

Using the palms of my hands, i carefully pushed open the door, cautiously watching that no harm came to the setting polish. As I got outside, I looked around at the near empty streets, and sighed in total relaxation. I stuck out my hands, and admired the work of my nail lady. She always did a great job with whatever type of nails I would request. I smiled, and turned to continue walking home, when I felt my extended hands hit something very hot.

"Gah!" A loud disappointed noise came from the man standing in front of me.

"Hey! Watch it! I just-" my eyebrows quickly relaxed upon locking eyes with the man. "Oh, Bruce, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Ah Harleen, it's alright, I apologize for my clumsiness, I was trying to not spill my coffee" I looked down to meet his gaze.

"Oh. My. God" Crap! I thought, if he makes my J pay for my stupid mistake, he will actually kill me this time. " I am so so sorry Bruce! I didn't mean to knock your coffee all over your suit." I stuck my pointer finger out, before quickly retracting it, and my entire hand. If my nails hadn't been freshly painted, I probably would have started to chew on them but, I just placed them gently on my bottom lip.

" No, no, it's quite alright, I wasn't exactly watching where I was walking so-" The thoughts of an angry Mr.J had been filling my mind , that Bruce's words seemed so muffled.

" I can dry clean it for you!" I shouted, before realizing I had interrupted him. "S-sorry, I mean," I quickly changed my tone, before repeating it. " If you would like, I have time to go, and get your suit dry cleaned." I bit my bottom lip nervously, as I waited on his response.

"Usually I wouldn't have accepted your offer but, I have a dat- A important meeting, right after work and, I was planning on wearing this so, it would be really great if you could Miss Harleen." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, before smiling up at me. "You can come by my office, and deliver it there when your done. Is that alright?"

My eyes sparkled, as I thought of visiting my J. at work. "Yes! That would be perfectly fine!" I clasped my hands together in excitement.

* * *

 _Shoot, I should have bought some hamburger patties on my way home._ I looked into the almost empty fridge. "I guess, I'll just settle for an egg sandwich." I took out the last two eggs, and placed it next to the pan, as I waited for it to heat up. I glanced down at my nails, as I shifted onto my right leg. "Good, still perfect." I had finished checking all my nails when, I heard Bruce call me from the bathroom, "Just a minute," I quickly cracked the eggs, before rushing over to meet him. " I'm here, is everythi-" I felt my cheeks burn, "S-sorry."

"No,no, it's alright, I was just about to ask you, if you had any other shirt I could borrow. This one is a bit tight on me." He blushed in embarrassment, as he stood in front of me bare chested.

" Oh, yeah sure!" I quickly grabbed the t-shirt he held out to me, and backed into the bedroom. "It would have been just too easy for me if he had fit into my baggy shirts, wouldn't it." I grunted, and buried my face into the shirt, while entering into the walk in. "Maybe Mr.J won't notice?" I squeaked, as I extended a nervous hand towards one of his older shirts. After neatly, putting away my shirt, I exited the closet, and went to hand it to Wayne. "Here," I shoved the shirt at him, keeping my eyes on the ground

"Thank you." He took it from hands, and I raised my gaze, but settled upon a pink scar residing on his left side. "Woah, what is that thingy?" I instantly placed my pointer finger on top of it. Bruce flinched, before I came to my senses.

"Sorry, it was a reflex." I winced waiting for a scolding, but was caught off guard when the black haired man in front of me, let out a laugh.

"How innocent, for a woman who's been with the same man for a long time." He slipped on the t-shirt I had handed him. "Don't tell me seeing a man's body, still makes you blush." He patted my head.

"No!" I caught his wrist, before he could continue. "I just, usually don't do stuff like this." I turned around before my face went red.

"Harleen I was just- Is something burning?" He stuck his nose higher in the air.

"Crap! My eggs!" I ran towards the kitchen, and reached for the pans handle. It was scorching hot, which made me give out a small cry, before dumping it into the sink, next to me.

"Harleen! Are you alright?" Bruce had followed me into the kitchen, and was now holding my burnt hand.

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry." I clenched my fist in frustration, and felt as the tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Harleen, why are you apologizing? It's alright, as long as your okay. I mean they're just eggs," Bruce rubbed my back soothingly. "Here, come run it under some cold water. So it won't get worse.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **Hey guys! hope you liked the chapter ;) what did you think about my meet up with Bruce :O Any Bruce X Harley Shippers :O Let me know what you all think okay?! Harley Loves you and thanks for all the support! *MUAK* XOXO**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb : Thanks Hun!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce had left not too long ago, after helping clean up the mess I had made, and bandaging my hand. I had tried to refuse but, that man didn't get the title of CEO at a multi-million dollar company by being a pushover. "Great job Harley, the one time you decide to go out and treat yourself, you end up with your boyfriends boss' pants to wash, _and_ he leaves wearing your boyfriends shirt," I groaned, and touched my forehead to the wall. After taking a long deep breath, I slowly lifted my head. "Alright let's go." I spoke to myself, as I began to gather up my things, and head to the dry cleaners in front of my apartment.

* * *

"For the shirt, and the suit pants, plus extra for the 45 minute speed service, that will be $65 dollars plus tax." The woman at the register smiled up towards me.

"65 dollars!? Holy hell dogs, are you serious?" I looked at her in aw.

"Um, yes ma'am. Plus tax." Her smile faltered, but returned quickly.

"Alright, fine." I reluctantly handed over the cash i had left in my wallet.

"Thank you ma'am, here is your receipt and change. Have a nice day!"

I waved her goodbye, and shoved the papers in my bag, before crossing the street back into my apartment lobby. "Okay now I just have to waste 45 minutes, pick up the dry cleaning, head over to Wilfred enterprises, and find Bruce, without getting caught by Mr.J." I nodded trying to reassure myself. "Sounds easy enough, I sighed as I heard the elevator ding." I walked down the corridor towards room 993 and opened the door.

* * *

"Relax Harley" I gulped, as I stood in front of Alfred Enterprises. It was a huge, mate black building, consisting of 30 floors with tinted windows. I had only been there one other time, for the first office party Mr.J had attended. Unlike the outside appearance, the inside was all glass, with beautiful furniture made of Nepal wood, and marble white floors. I pushed open the doors, and found just that. _Whoa,_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the front desk. This place was truly amazing, "No wonder my J works here," Nothing but the finest things for him, and one day he plans to own this place, and get rid of that Bruce. I nodded and giggled, thinking of how much more beautiful this place could be, once my Puddin' did some redecorating.

"May I help you?" A lady in with wavy lilac hair, at the front desk greeted me.

"Oh- um, yes" I stuttered, trying to compose my thoughts. "I have um, Bruce - I mean Mr. Wayne's suit. I uh-" The lady didn't even seem to be paying attention, as she was already clicking away on the computer, and making some sort of phone call. "Um-" I paused, waiting for her response.

"Harleen Is it? Yes go right ahead, Mr. Wayne has been notified."

"Oh um- thanks." I turned and began to walk towards the closest hallway, before realizing I had no idea where I was supposed to go. "um.." I turned around to see the woman pointing her finger in the opposite direction I was heading in.

"Top floor. Room B1T. Actually just use the copper elevator, it will take you straight there." She spoke, not even looking at me to confirm that I had heard her.

I nodded an headed in the opposite direction towards the elevator corridor. "She said use the copper one.." I recalled, as I stood in front of the five elevators, Every door was silver, except one but, that one didn't have a regular elevator button, like the rest. It had a bar-code scanner. I stood there not knowing what to do, until I heard the elevator click open. A man with short, black hair and ice blue eyes, greeted me.

"Hello miss Quinn, my name is Robin. Assistant of Mr. Wayne, please come with me." He stuck out a black, leather gloved hand, and ushered me in.

I slowly walked past him into the elevator, trying not to tighten my grip on the suit I held close to my chest, as the large copper doors shut closed.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

 **Hey Puddin' Cups! I will continue writing as the days go by BUT Id really appreciate it if you guys reviewed! Kinda want to hear what you think hmmm? Any ideas on whats going to happen? What are your theories? See you guys in the next update!**

 **ariastar: hmm interesting haha thanks for your support puddin'!**

 **AngelFire85: As requested! Hehe me too darlin'! My Mr.J is the only one for me! You'll have to see what happens next though!**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb: Thanks Hun! and Hubba Hubba that Bruce has a fan ;) keep up with the story to find out! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

I nervously waited, as the elevator began to make its way up to Bruce's office floor.

"Watch your step Miss." The man nodded at me, before the doors opened.

"Thanks," I stepped out into the most beautiful office I had ever seen. The copper doors closed, on the elevator, and I was left standing in Aw, on the red carpet beneath my feet. To my right were two, brown leathered, arm chairs. I carefully placed the suit down on one of them, darting my gaze to a matching small, round table. The table had a fancy looking game of chess on it. I huffed,

" _Pfft_ how typical rich boy," I rolled my eyes, only to stop upon a filled book shelf, that covered the entire right side wall. "I bet he hasn't even read all of these." I crossed my arms and walked in the opposite direction. "Now this, is just _ridiculous_." I stopped, and let my arms hang loosely by my side. A slick black bar, complete with three bar stools, covered the entire left wall. "What _is_ he? An alcoholic? My eyes felt assaulted by all the unnecessarily expensive looking booze. "Does he host staff meetings, or parties in here?"

A small snicker came from the middle of the room. I turned my head towards the back center, seeing Bruce himself, sitting behind an enormous desk, in a black, modern looking chair.

"I- uh-" My cheeks flushed red, as I thought, _crap! Has he been there since the beginning_? He chuckled again, and stood up walking towards me.

"You're a very cute character, aren't you Miss Quinn." He smirked, before turning to face the back wall – which was not a wall, but a giant window, overlooking what seemed like all of Gotham – I slowly moved and stopped next to him.

"Thanks." I nodded, following his gaze out of the window.

"Pretty isn't it?" He broke the silence, but did not take his gaze off of the view in front of him.

"Yeah, from this place, it sure does Mr. B." I smiled, feeling some sort of peace wash over me for a moment, before his chuckle shook my senses. He had been looking at me, when I turned to face him. I twisted my face up at him, "What?" My eyes locked on his.

"Nothing, nothing," He smiled. "For a second there, you reminded me of a small child, seeing a carnival or something, for the first time."

" _Jezz_ , are the _entire_ playboy, rich folks like this?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll say it, normal people," I paused catching his gunmetal blue eyes. "Like me, don't see so many expensive things in one room. So we get a little, speechless at stuff like this."

He let out a hard laugh, "My apologies. That was supposed to be a compliment, Miss Quinn.

"No worries. Mine was supposed to be a snide remark." I turned sharply on my heel, and headed away from him. "Oh by the way, here is your suit. All nice and clean." I pranced over to the chair; I had left it on, and pointed.

"Oh yes, right. Thank you, how much was the bill?" He hurried to the suit I had now picked up.

"Well it was about $65 dollars but. It's fine." I waved it off, trying to not look straight at him, as I said the price.

"Sounds about right. Here then." He grabbed the suit with one hand, and stuck out his other, placing a bill into my hands.

"Uh- Mr. B? I think you need glasses or something but, you just handed me a hundred bucks." I held my cupped hands back out to him.

He smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's for the trouble I've caused you. Besides, didn't you just get your nails done?"

"Yeah and?"

"Don't women like to get matching outfits or something when they do stuff like that?"

"You saying I look bad or something B man?"

"No, No! I'm just – I smiled and cut him off.

"Meh- I guess I could get some new stuff." I quickly replied.

He smiled "Alright then."

* * *

I flopped onto the couch, and threw my head back. I gazed, upside down, at the digital clock reading, **10:30pm.**

"I'm beat; all this running around has my skin feeling tight. If I get a stress pimple, ill kill him for making me run his errands." I sat up, and lazily reached over to the end of the couch, for the T.V remote. "I wonder what's on." I sat for a good twenty minutes, flipping through channels before deciding on _The Chemistry of Perfect Foods_ with host Mr. H Strange. "Whatever, I guess I'll watch what this bozo is cooking up tonight."

* * *

 **11:00pm**

I heard the door open.

"Is this you Puddin'?" I got up and skipped towards the front entrance. Mr. J grumbled, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Bad day Boss?" I leaned my ear against the bathroom door.

"Draw us a bath, will ya minx? Daddy's had a long day." He cooed opening the door, catching me and kissed the top of my head.

My heart gave a leap. "Yes Puddin' Right away." I stretched up on my tippy toes, and closed my eyes, puckering for a kiss.

"Good Girl." He pressed his palm into my awaiting face, and headed towards the T.V.

I smiled before entering the bathroom, and beginning to fill the tub up with steamy water. _How romantic!_ I thought, as I rushed into the bedroom looking for candles; to set the mood more.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **So happy to see the stats on this story are crazy high! That's right I see you ghost readers muahaha! But seriously I'm so happy to see many of you enjoy this story! Thanks to all of you for reading and the few who interact with me through your reviews! Love all of you and as always Harley OUT! XOXO**

 **AngelFire85 : Thank you so much My little Pumpkin Pie, your support means so much! And enter MY BELOVED Mr. J!**

 **Neveria: Hahaha maybe ;) something does happen... guess you'll have to keep reading my little Puddin' cup!**

 **MsAtomicBomb- Always a pleasure my lovely! Heheh whoops :$ ill watch out for mistakes like that more carefully Puddin'! MUAK!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I rolled over to snuggle into my Clown King, but rolled off the side of the bed instead. "Ouch!" I rubbed my sore tail bone, "Hmmm, I guess I _was_ pressing my luck with that one." I shrugged, as I got up. "Last night was probably Mr J's limit of romantic stuff anyways. He's funny and sarcastic but, he was never the _really_ romantic type." I yawned, and entered the bathroom. "Good grief!" I cringed, looking at the mirror, " _Harley_ is that you?" I moved towards the reflection, placing my hands against the sides of my face.

I had forgotten to remove my makeup properly, so I was now starring at the result of that. "Yikes!" I quickly tied up my blond hair into cute little puff ball pigtails, before turning on the tap, and washing off the black circles that had formed around my eyes. "Much better." I looked into the mirror again, slapping my checks to prep my face.

 _Mr. J probably left about half an hour ago_ I thought, as I glanced at the clock and headed towards the living room. " _Ugh,_ today's just going to be another _boring_ day." I slouched down onto the couch, and flipped myself upside down, deciding on what I could do to entertain myself. "If I have to clean the house again, for the _fourth_ time in a row, I am going to scream." I thought aloud, examining the beyond clean floor. " _Ugh,"_ I flipped up and stood, "I wonder if Pam is busy today? Maybe we can have a girl's day out, if she's not." I picked up the phone, and dialed the _oh_ so familiar number.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I heard my cheerful, red headed friend, answer.

"Nothing much and _that_ , is exactly why I'm calling."

"What? So am I last resort now?" I could almost hear the snide smirk, spread across her face.

"Never Red!" I giggled before continuing, "Are you being a busy bee?"

"Nope, the flower parlor is closed today. So I'm free."

"Goodie! Let's do something Red! Oh pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

" _Ugh_ , you make my teeth hurt with all that sweet talk Har, all you gotta do is ask kid." she laughed.

" _Oh blah_ you" I stuck my tongue out knowing she wouldn't see it.

"I'll be over in twenty minutes babe. Be ready outside, I know a place I've been wanting to go back to for a while."

"Yes ma'am, Okay bye!" I blew her a kiss through the phone, and she replied with another before hanging up.

"Yippee!" I gave a leap into the air. "Girl's day out!" I threw my arms into the air and scampered into the bedroom throwing myself onto the bed. I took a deep breath, and stretched before popping back up, and prancing into the closet, not failing to turn on the speakers, sitting on the vanity just before the closet. I sung along to ' _Need to be by Memphis_ ' as I jumped, and shimmied my way into my red and black plaid jeans. I threw on the white baggy skull T-shirt; Mr.J had given me two Christmas' ago. I came out of the closet, and plopped myself into my vanity, practically screaming the lyrics blasting out of the speakers. I cleaned up the puff balls on my head, and applied my usual 'grunge' looking makeup.

* * *

"And then what?" Red looked at me through her goggles, with an awed expression. I laughed, seeing how funny she looked.

"Nothing really, he just mocked me a little saying if I'd actually seen a man's body before" I shrugged, and threw another plate into the stainless steel wall, at the end of the room.

"You have to admit though Harley; he's a good hunk of meat to look at." Ivy laughed, also throwing a plate and letting it shatter, and fall into the pile of shards collecting on the floor.

"I guess…but he's nothing compared to _my_ J." I smiled letting my cheeks dust themselves in pink.

" _Ugh,_ Don't start." She took a permanent marker from her pocket, and scribbled something down on the new plate she held in her hands.

"What are you doing?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Here," she shoved the plate into my hands, "Smash it." I looked down at the plate, it read; Mr. J in huge letters.

"RED! I _can't_ smash this."

"And why not?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I-" I paused, thinking of a reason Ivy would acknowledge. "Because I'm not mad at him right now, and he's been very good to me lately."

"Ooh please." She rolled her eyes, and threw another plate.

"No it's true!" I flinched at the sound of her irritated throw, hitting the steel.

"Fine. Then break it for all the things he's ever done wrong to you. How about that?" I stared at it, seeing the reflection of all the memories surfacing within my head on the white dinner plate.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **Should i do it? should i smash the plate? What do you guys think? Leave me a review and ill get back to all of you! Cant wait to hear your thoughts and ideas! I think you will like what i have in mind.**

 **Neveria- If you ask me, Im Mr. J all the way hehe. Thank you my Puddin' cup, hope you enjoyed this one just as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

 **Mr. J - Well Hell-O Cutie-O! Harley is very happy to be praised by you XOXO**

 **AngelFire85 - So nice to see my loyal reader reviewing! Cant wait to hear your thoughts on this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Why am I stuck tutoring this class clown? Ugh!_ I gathered my anthropology notes off the desk, and made my way to the back of the class. He sat doodling in front of me, his curly, bushy hair, covering his face, I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to look up. He slowly lifted his head, and my eyes locked onto his forest green ones, before his signature smirk spread across his face. My heart gave an odd pull within my chest…

Then I blinked…

* * *

"Want to hang out?" His dyed green curly tips, dancing as he walked next to me.

"No sorry, I have gymnastic class after school." I blushed, clutching my books closer to my chest.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you, if you want." He rubbed the back of his head, and smiled.

"Sure, if that's okay?" I mirrored his expression, "I'll be done in about an hour okay?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"That's fine, I'll wait for you in the library Harley." He waved as he left, and I did the same, before I entered the dance studio doors.

* * *

Dear diary,

It's him, how could it not be? His crazy curly hair, always the first thing I notice. Before I see him, my stomach begins to overwhelm me with butterflies, and I begin to feel very nervous. As I turn the corner, his beautiful green eyes lock my gaze, oh and his smile, his charming, heart melting, smile! I can't help but smile back. He stretches out his arms and wraps them tightly around my body, capturing me in a bear hug. Again I can't help but blush ever so slightly, and smile. Although he is tall and thin, he is very, very strong and handsome. I should mention that he's no model but, his arms, chest and legs are toned quite nicely. To me he is beyond perfect! Looking past all his good looks, it was his heart I really fell in love with. He is the kindest, most loving, most truthful person I have ever encountered, he is absolutely thee most perfect guy for me. And if that wasn't enough, did I mention my little bad boys a skateboarder?! Just try and top that! Anyways, I'll be going…

-Harley Out! XOXO

* * *

"Isn't it April fools that Sunday?" the red headed girl standing in front of me adjusted her black framed glasses.

"Yeah." I looked at my friend in confusion.

"You don't think he'll just pull some prank on you and bail last minute?" Pamela seemed rather worried about my date this weekend.

"Why would he?" I stopped trying to think of a scenario in which my best friend would be right, "We've been together for 5 months now. No way this date is a joke, besides we have been planning this for months." I began to feel worried; I stuck my finger nails in between my teeth and looked over to the girl on my right.

"Don't worry Pam. She'll be fine, stop stressing her." The black haired female glared at Ivy before turning and smiling at me.

"Guys the bells about to go, I'll see you Monday okay?" I waved at both Selina and Pam before hurrying off to find J.

"Call me when you get in Sunday okay?!" Pam screamed down the hall towards me.

"Make it a three way call! I want to know every little detail! Meow!" Selina laughed at her own cat call and I couldn't help but turn around and give her a wink.

"Don't even think about it Har! We're only sixteen! Besides somethings off about-" Ivy was cut off by the sound of the school bell and the hundreds of children that began to fill the empty halls.

"Oh lighten up Pam" Selina flicked her black hair out of the way and linked arms with the red head before heading in the opposite direction I had gone.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **Hey guys! Iv decided to show you why I am so in love with Mr. J and why its hard for me to leave him. These next few chapters are going to be short flashbacks of when we were teenagers and how we met and became the famous duo! Anyways let me know how you liked this chapter and if you think doing a visual for each new chapter would be a good idea! I have an email specifically for fanfic and if you guys would like these exclusive pictures leave me a review saying so and ill give out more details next chapter ;) Until then Harley OUT! XOXO**

 **Fun fact! - Mr.J as a teenager looked a lot like the joker from The Dark Knight (Film 2008) if you didn't already guess ;)**

 **Ms. AtomicBomb - Hahaha we will have to see about that ;) Thanks for the review hun!**

 **AngelFire85 - Breaking the plate does sound fun but... Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the continuous Reviews and support Puddin'! Means a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

'We don't have to do this, if you don't want to" His voice like honey, as he kissed my shoulder. Every muscle in my body tensed up, and all I could manage was to shake my head and whisper.

"I want to."

My hands were shaking as I began to remove his t-shirt, and I felt his own, trembling as he found the end of mine. I was only sixteen but, I knew, with every fiber of my being, that he was the one. This boy would be the reason I live, and breathe. He kissed me slowly, and for once the words _I love you_ weren't strong enough for how this kiss felt. I closed my eyes, and melted into him with no regret. My heart racing, my mind in a billion places, and then, just like that, the only thing playing in my mind was the music from the computer, a soft melody as my innocence was left leaking onto his cotton sheets.

" **I love you…** "

* * *

You what?! Pamela's eyes widened to a frightening size, "Is this a late April fool's joke?"

"No friggen' way!" Selina eyed me up and down, as if to reassure herself I wasn't lying about it. My cheeks went red, and I opened my mouth to speak but my jaw froze in place.

"HAR!" Pam placed her head on top of her chemistry textbook.

"Shhhh! We're in the library freckles." Selina gave the red head a look, before continuing to speak. "Don't make her feel bad about this Pam, it's not like this stuff is uncommon." She shrugged, and smiled supportively in my direction.

"But-" Pam seemed like she wanted to cry out of anger or disappointment.

"If you're happy, then we're happy for you too." Selina shot her head towards Pamela, as she linked arms with me, leaning her head on my left shoulder.

"Just-" Ivy paused, trying to choose her next word sensibly. "Be careful." I nodded quickly, blushing and smiling like an idiot in the process.

"Aaaaanywaysss, tell me everything!" Selina yanked my arm, trying to bring me down from cloud nine long enough to spill. Again I tried my mouth but this time was cut off by the sound of the chair screeching back.

"I have chemistry, so unfortunately the exciting details about April for the fools will have to wait." Pamela had grabbed her books already, and was now standing to leave.

"It's called April Fools Pam" Selina rolled her eyes and giggled, trying to diffuse the tension beginning to settle in.

"I know." And with that I watched her fire like hair move away, and out of view. A sudden wash of guilt began to overwhelm me, and I felt the warm sensation I had been feeling since Sunday begin to dissolve. _Did I mess up?_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

I had an amazing night with him, after numerous attempts at trying to learn how to ride a skateboard, I was finally able to! But that was not the best part, for me the best part was watching the way his eyes lit up as he rushed over to hug me, not to mention the sound of his voice as he said " I'm so proud of you baby" it was a feeling of happiness that could never be explained with words. Now all I have to work on is proper footing…hehe I'm not very good at standing the way he does. If you ask me my method works just fine but he really doesn't like when I don't listen to him hehe oh well… soon enough we will be cruising together… just give me like a year… or two…. Oh well I'll get it eventually!

Harley OUT! **XOXO**

* * *

Come on the bus will be here soon he spoke enthusiastically. I laughed as he pulled me down the stairs and out the school doors passing the groggy kids seeping into the school.

Ah it's coming! I stepped up the pace and let go of his hand. We ran with smiles plastered to our faces the cool air of the beginning of fall chilling our features and turning our skin like porcelain dolls.

 ***change clatter***

Come he took my hand in his and smiled at me his chest rising and falling quickly from the sprint I hugged his arm tightly and followed him to a set of empty seats. He entered first taking the window seat and I nestled into him in the aisle seat I glanced down at my watch that read **8:30 am** my heart beating this time not from the sprint but from the adrenaline of ditching school for the first time.

You okay? His voice startling me from my inner thoughts

Yeah I'm fine I smiled remembering why I'd agreed to do this in the first place. I was always so busy with homework and after school things that we never truly got much alone time, sex was great but I really just wanted more time to do more than that. I just wanted to spend a day curled up next to my Joker.

* * *

He wrapped his arms around my bare chest and nuzzled my hair I smiled in satisfaction and kissed his arms our heart beats in sync and the comforting warmth radiating from each other I slowly felt my eye lids begin to flutter and then peaceful darkness.

"Hey" his voice raspy, from the slumber we had just awoken from.

"Hey," I smiled up at him, as he leaned in to kiss me, "don't think I'll be able to sleep without you anymore." I blushed, propping myself up.

"Yeah," he paused to stretch, "that was the best sleep I've ever had." He looked over towards me, his green eyes leaving me speechless before he leaned over, and tackled me back down. I laughed, feeling him playfully kiss me all over.

* * *

"Okay ladies, times up" One of the smash shacks employees ushered us towards the doors.

"Yeah okay, thanks!" Ivy smiled back at him, before turning to glare at me. "This isn't over Quinn." She spun on her heel, and threw her protective goggles into a bin before exiting the room towards the main foyer. Ivy was disappointed in me but, I knew trying to reason with her would make it worse. I bit my lip before walking towards the door she had disappeared through.

 _Im sorry Ivy..._

"Uh Ma'am?" The man who had come previously, stood blocking the doorway," I'll take that please."

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion, before realizing his gaze was fixated on the plate in my hands. "Oh um," I fidgeted with it, before forcing myself to hand it over. "Here."

"Thank you for coming to the smash shack Miss!" He smiled, and walked towards where Ivy and I had once been standing. I watched him for a brief second as I removed my goggles, but turned when he threw the plate onto the pile of broken ones. I heard it shatter as I walked through the doors.

* * *

"Bye Ivy" I smiled at my friend, before exiting her car "Thanks for today."

"Yeah alright." The red head shifted in her seat but didn't lift her gaze up at me. I held open the car door and waited. 'What?" Ivy finally broke and looked up at me "oh come on Har we're a bit old for pouty kitten faces" Ivy tried to hold a stern look but gave a small smile.

"There it is! Okay I can go now" I smiled brightly at her before closing the car door and waving goodbye once more.

"You're such a dork!" Ivy stuck her tongue out at me as she drove away. I smiled and watched her car disappear before heading into my building and up to the apartment.

When I got to the front door I took out my keys and began trying to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked. I pushed open the door and walked in " I swear I locked his door before I left" I thought aloud as I walked in tossing the keys onto the round table and flicking my shoes off.

"It was" an irritated voice came from behind me

"Oh Puddin' you're home!" I turned around to see Mr. J standing under the archway of bathroom "why are here early? Did something happen?"

"Never mind that, where were you?" His tone seemed irritated still but he held an odd smile plastered on his face.

"Oh um, I went out with Ivy." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head onto his chest.

"And you didn't tell me?" He places on hand on my lower back and with the other lifted my chin to look at his forest green orbs.

"Um no," Suddenly my throat felt dry, I licked my lips before answering. "I mean, I didn't think you would be home early." I stretched on top my tippy toes to give him a peck but he pulled away.

"Oh, so you do this often? Go out, spend money on useless things, with useless people, while I'm out working myself to the core" His tone changed, sending chills down my body. I pulled away from him and snapped. I was not about to let him ruin my good mood.

"What do you mean?! I'm alone at home all the time! Cleaning, and cooking, waiting for _you_ to _decide_ to come home! I think I'm allowed _one_ day out with my best friend!" I turned sharply towards the kitchen archway.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" His hand landed on the top of my head as he yanked me by the hair to face him again. "What's with the attitude Harley?! And besides, why are you even hanging out with Ivy?! She's one of my least favorite friends of yours." His eyes seemed to go black and I felt my body tense but I was not in the mood to have another fight.

"Everyone is your least favorite person" I placed my hand onto of his and tried to loosen his grip but it only made him pull more.

"What was that?" His voice was low but threatening in my ear drum. The adrenaline stopped flowing through me and I remembered the last time we had fought a few weeks ago.

"Oww J." I patted his hand "Stop, it hurts." I wrapped my arms around him once more and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Jeez your pathetic" He let go of my hair and shoved me off. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Just go make me something to eat." I nodded rubbing the top of my head as I backed into the kitchen.

"And here I was expecting to come home to my girlfriend after a long day at work, and eat a meal together for once." He smashed a fist onto the table, making me jump.

 _I'm sorry Ivy…_

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply~**

 **Hey Puddin' Cups! Sorry its been a while since iv updated but Harley had to be at Anime North so i was busy with all that planning, It was so much fun! Ivy and I had a blast meeting all of you guys! Anyways i hope you liked this chapter please review so i know you did! Anyways as always have a hell of a day! Harley OUT!**

 **Neveria: You are very correct haha if you would like the exclusive picture i have of her make sure to leave me a review!**

 **MsAtomicBomb Thanks! Did you guess the end ;P How did you like this one..**


	12. Chapter 12

After our little quarrel, I did not dare aggravate him anymore. We ate silently, as J. flicked through the T.V channels, stopping every now and then when something caught his eye. When he had finally finished eating, he picked up his plate and dropped it into the sink, before heading for the couch to continue watching the television. I slowly got up and went to wash the dishes, Mr. J muted the TV and I glanced up to find him staring at me.

"Come here." His tone was not harsh this time but stayed firm.

I looked at him in question, _is this a test?_ I thought to myself before answering him, "But I have to wash the-"

"Leave it for now, just come here" He sliced the air horizontally with his hand, before snapping his finger down to point at the seat next to him. I turned off the tap and dried my hands before .heading towards the couch; I stood in front of him pondering what he would do next. "Come. Sit." He patted the couch before grinning up at me, if there's one thing that never changed about him; it was that childish grin which never failed to make my heart flutter. I smiled and joined him on the couch."Get comfortable my little minx, our favourite shows about to come on!" My eyes widened with excitement and happiness, and I felt myself burst out in an uncontrollable smile, before lifting my feet off the floor and curling up next to my J; head securely resting on his lap, as he leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. "The food was great Harley, good job." He stroked my head, as he turned his attention back onto the opening theme song.

"You're welcome Puddin' " My head was spinning from this unexpected kindness that I had to shut my eyes to tell myself to calm down, before I could focus on the show. I wished on every star and every God for this moment to never end. I've missed these moments so much, ever since he became a full time employee at Alfred enterprises, afternoons became lonely and by the time he got home, he was always too tired or upset to want to do anything with me."Want to play a game Puddin' " I twisted in his lap to look up at him, as he stretched his arms.

"Like what?" Mr. J looked down at me, and for a brief second his eyes looked completely at peace.

"How about go fish?" I smiled hoping to get his approval," like we used to..."

"Fine, fine. Go get the cards" he slapped my butt, as I jumped up and sprinted into the bedroom to find the playing cards. I found them, and pranced back into the room. Waving them in my hand, I slipped them quickly out of the box as I sat cross legged on the couch facing Mr.J, who turned his body slightly to face me. I giggled in excitement, as I split the deck in half.

"Gimme that." My green eyed king snatched the cards from my hands.

"Heyyyy! I was going to shuffle Puddin' " I dramatically crossed my arms and pouted at him.

"I know, but you suck a shuffling."

I gasped, and slapped my hand on the couch, "I do not!"

Mr. J gave out a hard laugh, "Fine but you're not as good as me princess, you see." He chuckled, watching my eyes get fixated on his card trick, as he preformed my favourite trick. Mr. J was a natural for card tricks and such, when we were teenagers he always used to practise his gags and tricks on unexpected students and teachers. It got us into a lot of trouble but, the nick name _Clown prince of crime_ , was one he became very proud of. I was his glittering partner in crime and from that day forward I knew, _nothing_ could tear me away from this boy.

"How many cards was it for go fish pumpkin?" He stayed shuffling the cards as he gazed at me.

"Oh ummm, 7 cards I think." I quickly snapped out of my daze, and stuck out my hand as he dealt me my pile.

* * *

We played and laughed for hours, talking about many things in that time as well. The night was one I knew I would remember forever, it felt surreal, like I had watched us laugh and play and wrestle from above. An out of body experience, that made me smile from ear to ear. I sat there on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket, as I played footsies with the man next to me. He smiled, before blowing smoke into my face and kissing my lips. I giggled

"Here" he handed me the cigarette, and I took a large inhale of it, before coughing it back up, it had been a while since I had smoked. "Tired Harley?" His sweet voices chooed, as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"A little" I blushed, looking at the time which read 12:00am; it had flown by so fast.

"Then off to bed little minx." He patted my cheek before taking the cigarette back from my hand. I nodded and rubbed my head against his arm lovingly. There was a short pause before he pulled back and looked into my eyes "You won't be going out tomorrow right?"

I tensed out of instinct before answering him "No of course not my sweet, I-"

"Good, so I'll see you when I get home then." He cupped my chin in his one hand and kissed my forehead, before getting up to lean on the balcony rail. He blew out another puff of smoke before continuing, "Go to sleep then, you can clean the dishes tomorrow morning, when you make me breakfast. Sound good?"

I smiled, and got up to hug him from behind "Yes Puddin', I will." I kissed his back before giving him one last squeeze and heading inside.

* * *

" _Then break it for all the things he's ever done wrong to you. How about that?"_

It took me a while to fall asleep, something in the words Ivy had said to me stuck in my mind, like thorns in a rose bush or a constant winter breeze, sending shivers down my spine. _Why am I thinking about that? Mr. J has been nothing but good to me today...So why do I feel this way?_ I lay in bed starring at the ceiling, until my tired eyes took over and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

 **Hey Puddin' cups! Harley's been a bad girl I know! She decided to do something as stupid as move away and start University I mean crazy right? ANYWAYSSS my program as been crazy demanding so story writing was in short supply, but finally i am here and able to update! it will be kind of inconsistent from now until Christmas before i get back into regular updates for the holiday season but i want you know the story is very much alive and i continue to write as much as i can. Harley Loves you! Cant wait to read your comments! As always Harley OUT! XOXO**

 **Fun Fact #1 - the trick Joker did for me was the sybil cut dynamo shuffle**

 **Fun Fact #2 - Joker was the one to introduce me into smoking in highschool, before he began smoking weed as well.**

 **WolfyLeigh - Maybe I will hehe but not in this chapter :P he got me good with the romance act. Yes i have had enough that day.**

 **Destineyrose18 _ Thank you!**

 **Neveria - send me a PM and ill do my best!**

 **DocQuinn- Hope this one was good enough too!**


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you can't go out tonight?" He huffed and paced about the empty hallway.

"I just can't J. My parents said no" I crossed my arms, feeling tired of trying to explain this to him. This wasn't the first time we had argued like this, and it wouldn't be the last.

" _My parents said NO_ " He mocked, before slamming his open hand against the lockers, grunting " _Ugh,_ that's all it ever is with you!" he turned sharply, and angrily walked over to where I stood. "When are you going to stop letting your parents control you?" I flicked my hair off my shoulder, and took a step forward before answering him,

"They aren't controlling me I-"

" _Oh_ _yeah_ , then who's calling the shots right now?!" J. Took a step towards me, keeping his killer eyes on mine. "Tell me Harley." he crouched down, so our faces could be at the same level.

"That's different babe!" I pushed him away, annoyed. I knew him, this action; he was trying to provoke me, trying to make me feel inferior.

"Yeah, how?!" He shot up and began to pace, trying to keep his anger at a low, so as to not disturb the classes going on around us. I on the other hand, could not care less anymore about being a disturbance. I was about done with this argument, and every other one that paralleled it.

"You want me to go out tonight with you, just to walk around the Botanical Gardens until two in the morning!" I scrunched up my face unimpressed, starring daggers into his green orbs, hoping for him not to respond the way he always did.

He stopped dead in his tracks, before turning his head and answering. "So?"

I exploded. "What do you mean so?!" I uncrossed my arms and clenched my fists, trying to not burst out in tears of frustration, "What sensible parent would let their kid wander the streets, till the sun comes up?" I looked at him and searched for any sign of comprehension.

"Ugh you don't get it! This isn't the first time you've bailed on a date idea." He grasped firmly on to my forearms, and shook me lightly.

"What do you mean!?" I was practically screaming by now, "I do everything you ask!"

J. shoved me away, before turning and kicking his foot against the wall "You're so fucking bipolar Harley!"

"Excuse me?!" I said, stomping over to him and tugging his shirt so he would face me, he didn't hesitate to turn, and back me up into the lockers as he spoke.

"You're constantly whining and nagging, how I'm not romantic, how I never try, but the times I offer date ideas, or plan some shit, you always turn it down! Like I don't get you! What the hell do you want from me?" He slammed a fist inches away from my face, I was frozen in my tracks, but I would roll over in my grave before showing him I was scared.

"sorry for not being able to do things like sleep over at your house, and go out with you at random hours of the night for no good reason, or skip class and drive down to Cape Cod Beach for like three days, _just_ because you feel like it!" I placed a hand on his chest, to keep the distance between us.

"You're a real bitch sometimes." he slapped my hand off his chest, and walked towards the stairwell, not even glancing back as he spit his insult.

"How am I a bitch?! I chased after him, trying to keep up with his long strides. You're the one being an ass right now!" I pulled on his arm to try and get him to stop, but that aggravated him more, he spun to face me only to grab and shake me, this time a bit harder than the first.

"Can't you see?! Everything you just mentioned, you've told me you've wanted to do with me, but every time I try and make it happen, you let your parents stop you!" He finished his rant and shoved me off again, making a quick B line for the stairwell.

"OH MY GOD!" I clasped my hands against my face, and dug my nails into my hairline, "are you even listening to me J?" I ran after him, he yanked the door open and began to decent the stairs, " _Yes_ , I admit it! All of your ideas sound amazing, like out of a cute tacky movie or something, but _holy hell dogs_ babe," I jumped a couple stairs to get in front of him, " That's not reality! I can't just get up one day and runaway!" I paused, noticing his eyes were glazed over, "We're only 16!" I tried to regain his attention, "One day we will be able to do all of those stuff and-"

" _Yeah?_ , like when?" He stopped suddenly, making me crash into his side.

"Like, like-" I stuttered, and I knew this would make his patience run very thin. "I don't know, like when I'm off on my own, and not with my parents." he rolled his eyes, he never believed me when I said this, "Like when we go off to University or College and stuff."

" _Yeah right_." He waved his hand, and continued down the steps "You study more than anything now, like that's going to change"

"It will!" I took off after him again, "can you just be patient?" I pleaded, my tone cracking from the persuading tears.

"Whatever" he shoved his fists deep into his trench coat, making his was down the last flight of steps.

"J. Stop!" I linked my arm though his, trying to get him to look at me; trying to get him to show me some sort of tenderness.

"Get off me" He growled, as he stopped to look where my hands grasped his arm.

"Babe I-"

"I said get off!" a murderous voice bellowed out of his throat, as he violently shook me off. I tripped and fell down the last three steps, landing hard onto the tile floor and splitting my lip open, an iron tasting fluid dripped down my chin.

"That's what you get for not listening to me." He took one hand out of his pocket, and yanked me to my feet.

"J..." I touched my palm to my lips "where are you going?" black mascara running down my cheeks, strands of hair stuck to my face.

"Anywhere but near you," He didn't even look back. "Call me when you've stopped being a drama queen" He shoved open the school doors, letting the sun blind my already blurred vision.

"Fuck you" I sobbed, returning myself back down to the ground.

* * *

 **Quinn's Reply ~**

 **Welcome back to some more flash backs! So yall Darling Puddin' cups dont get confused This chapter ends here beacuse this is my "flashback dream"- rather nightmear- I wake up from. But since want to continue filling you guys in on how my life started with Mr. J, Im gonna continue writting the next chapter in flashbacks. It will all make sense after! Harley OUT! XOXO *MUAK***

 **AngelFire85-** _Yes! thats for sure_

 **SuicideSquadFan7-** _Dont worry there will be plenty of that! Hope you continue to enjoy my story_


End file.
